Nouvel arrivant, nouvelle vie !
by Thoolan
Summary: Un nouveau ? Ce n'est certainement pas ça qui va perturber la petite vie tranquille de Monsieur Sirius Black ! Peut-être que si, finalement... UA SLASH SB/SS


Ma première fic, ouh ! J'ai beaucoup hésité, mais après tout, pourquoi pas? Ce n'est evidemment qu'un début, alors soyez indulgents.

**Couple :** Sirius Black/Severus Snape

**Note : **C'est un UA, alors il n'y a pas de magie.

* * *

1er Octobre 19XX, 12 squares Grimmaurd.

Sirius ouvrit paresseusement les yeux, avant de les refermer aussitôt, aveuglé par les rayons du soleil. Il se retourna dans son grand lit pour se mettre sur le dos, se frotta les yeux et tourna lentement la tête vers son réveil. Il sursauta et sauta sur ses pieds. 7h45 !? Bon dieu ! Sa mère ne l'avait même pas réveillé ! Il lui restait seulement 15 minutes pour se laver et manger. Bon sang, il allait être en retard au lycée !

Il couru vers sa salle de bain, reliée à sa chambre, enleva son caleçon et rentra la douche. Il tourna d'un geste sec le robinet. Merde ! C'était gelé ! Deuxième tentative, il tourna le robinet dans l'autre sens. Bingo ! Il laisse l'eau tiède coulé sur ses cheveux brun, mi-long et légèrement ondulé sur les pointes, puis sur son torse finement musclé, résultat de sa place dans l'équipe basket du lycée. Car, oui, Sirius Black avait 16 ans et suivait donc sa deuxième année de lycée dans l'établissement Poudlard, un lycée privée de Londres. Heureusement ses parents étaient très fortuné, car l'inscription dans un tel établissement coutait chère.

Sirius sortit de la douche et se sécha rapidement. Après avoir mit ses sous-vêtement et s'être coiffé, il retourna dans sa chambre pour enfiler un pantalon noir et un t-shirt blanc tout simple, assez ample.

Il descendit quatre par quatre les marches de l'escalier, et alla embrasser sa mère dans la cuisine. Il prit deux toasts posés sur la table, les engloutit en quelques seconds et bu un verre de jus d'orange. Il mit ensuite sa veste en jean et ses converses noires toutes troués, assez cool quand il pleut, bain de pieds improvisé ! Il lança un « A ce soir ! » et sortit de chez lui, direction le lycée.

Poudlard était un grand édifice en brique, assez chaleureux. Beaucoup d'étudiants aimaient se retrouver au parc juste à côté, attendant la sonnerie qui annoncerait la reprise des cours.

Une fois arrivé au parc, Sirius se dirigea vers le groupe le plus populaire du lycée, composé de Sirius lui-même, populaire grâce à son talent au basket et son physique qui faisait baver plus d'une fille. De James Potter, meilleur ami de Sirius, capitaine de l'équipe de basket et en couple avec Lily Evans, déléguée des 2e années, qui ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Plus calme et réservé, il y avait aussi Remus Lupin, le deuxième délégué. Ce qui rendait populaire ce petit groupe, c'était sans conteste les deux figures emblématiques de l'équipe de basketball.

Sirius s'assit sur leur banc habituel et se mit à discuter avec ses deux amis.

- Alors, Siri, a qui as-tu brisé le cœur cette fois ?

- Jaaaames, voyons ! Je ne brise pas le cœur de jeunes demoiselles !

- Jenny est venus me voir hier en pleurant et m'a demander de te dire que tu été un, et je cite, « bouffon de première », intervint Remus.

- Elle ne croyait tout de même pas que j'allais rester tout ma vie avec elle et l'épouser, si ?

- Mmh… mais comme même… » marmonna Remus alors que la sonnerie sonnait.

Sirius se leva et se dirigea, sans regarder si ses amis le suivaient, vers les portes du lycée, en traversant un groupe de 1ères années comme Moïse ouvrant les eaux. Il rentra dans Poudlard et alla, comme a son habitude, vers ce que tout le monde appelait la « Loge ». C'était comme un petit salon aménagé avec des canapés moelleux, encore une excentricité du directeur, un certain Dumbledore. Il s'y assit donc confortablement et attendit que ses amis le rejoignent. Une fois cela fait, ils se remirent a discutés joyeusement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une tornade rousse apparut, Lily. Elle se jeta au coup de James et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. James avait vraiment eu du ma à la convaincre de sortir avec elle, mais elle avait finalement cédée. Après cet échange de salive, elle se redressa, le rouge aux joues, et annonça :

- Le directeur souhaite voir tout le monde dans la grande salle, il doit nous annoncer quelque chose. Il faut s'y rendre avant d'aller en cour c'est-à-dire… maintenant !

Ils se levèrent tous en soupirant, embêtés de devoir quitté le confort du canapé où ils étaient installé, et suivirent la jeune fille déjà partit vers la grand salle.

Une fois installés à l'une des trois tables, une pour chaque année, ils attendirent patiemment le directeur avec le reste des 2e années.

- Ah, mes chères élèves ! Bien le bonjour à vous ! s'écria le directeur en arrivant, les faisant tous sursauter. Je vais aller droit au fait, sinon vos professeurs ne me le pardonneront jamais. Je voulais vous prévenir qu'un nouvel élève allait faire son entrée dans l'établissement, dans une semaine, j'espère vivement que vous allez lui réservez un accueil agréable. Bien, vous pouvez retournez en cour !

* * *

C'est court, mais ce n'est qu'un prologue ! Votre avis compte beaucoup, alors si cela vous a plu, ou pas, laissez moi une petite reviews !


End file.
